


Who Knew Victor'd be a Hot Bottom

by Ari1999



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Gavin, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MC call Min Xie, My First Smut, Oblivious MC, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari1999/pseuds/Ari1999
Summary: I'm sorry the title sucks.  Victor and Gavin in up in a car together when things get a little heated.  Turns out alpha's make good bottoms too.





	Who Knew Victor'd be a Hot Bottom

Victor glances down at his watch, _what was he doing here again?_ Min Xie called him last night blathering excited over the phone about the new program he was working on, and how he’d love for Victor to come to sit in on a session. And there he is smiling and laughing with the crew between shoot, Gavin at his side. Gavin who keeps glaring at Victor and putting a protective arm around Min. _Whatever, this was a waste of time._ He didn’t want to wait on the sidelines while another man put his arm around the man Victor has come to adore. He huffs in annoyance, Min is so pure, and perfect how could he be friends with that street rat. If he could have his way he would have claimed Min like he was his omega.

Earlier that day…

“Victor, you’re here! I didn’t think you’d come with your busy schedule and all.” Min comes bounding over, a big smile on his face. 

“Why are you surprised? You said you wanted me here, so you’d best not waste my time,” Victor’s words are cold but the soft expression on his face tells Min that he took time out to see him.

“There’s someone I want you to meet,” He takes Victor by the hand dragging him towards the crew who was putting the finishing touches on the set. “This is Gavin, we’ve known each other since high school. He’s the officer helping us with this show.”

The instant they locked eyes Victor knew, **_he did not like this kid._ **A punk like him on the force, God what’s the world coming to? 

“Victor Li,” he extends a hand.

“Gavin Bai,” a nice firm handshake, burning fire, and a thundering gale all seemed to collide at that moment. Min, however, was completely oblivious to the growing tension in the room. 

Back to the present

“Mr. Li, can I offer you something to drink?” Anna asks cautiously.

“I’ll take coffee if you have some, thank you,” He tries to be friendly, but his overall demeanor turns people away. Anna comes back a moment later with a cup of hot black coffee and packets of sugar. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted creamer, but it’s here if you want it,” she hands him the small cups of half and half. 

“Thank you,” he replies curtly, keeping his eye on his favorite producer. 

After hours of a productive shoot and a post-production Q and A with the audience, Victor’s patience is running thin. 

“So what did you think?” Min asks nervous and excited all at the same time?

“It’s interesting, I’ll give it that much.” Min pouts and it’s really too cute for Victor to handle. “You did well.” 

Min’s face lights up, “Is that praise I hear?”

“Don’t get cocky. Can I drive you home?”

“Sure just let me say goodbye to Gavin.”

Somehow saying goodbye, turns into taking Gavin home too in the backseat eyeing Victor angrily. Victor just sighs, he was hoping to see Min to his door without a third wheel to stare at him begrudgingly from the back of his own car. 

“How did you feel about the take, Gavin?” Min asks happily.

“I think it went well, any thoughts from you, Mr. CEO?” Victor gives him the best side-eye he can from the rearview mirror. 

“Thank you for the ride, Victor, it’s been kind of cold lately, so try not to get sick,” Min starts to get out of the car.

“Let me walk you to your apartment,” _anything to maybe get a moment without Gavin intruding._

“I’ll walk you in too,” _so much for that thought._

“You know you don’t have to, you guys. My building’s pretty secure,” Min puts his hands up in playful defense.

“I insist, Gavin can stay put.”

“No way! You’ll probably pull some stunt in the hall where you think no one’s watching.” 

“Are you dense? Why would I even want to do something like that so publicly?” As the two argue Min quietly slips towards the door. 

“Well tonight’s been fun, let’s do it again sometime,” He calls from his building door before shutting it behind him.

“Damn he’s sneaky,” Gavin mumbles moving up to the passenger’s seat. Victor just grumbles incoherently.

“Why are you still here?” He huffs, pulling away from Min’s building.

“Because I want to aggravate you.”

“Well, it’s working.” Gavin laughs, and for some reason, Victor doesn’t hate it. Maybe it’s because it’s the only other reaction he’s had all night other than glaring.

“I know you like Min, but I’m not sure you could handle him,” Victor glances at Gavin grinning deviously. 

“I’m not sure I should be taking advice from someone who couldn’t score if he tried.” 

“Ouch, no wonder Min doesn’t want you. He probably wouldn’t want to be another face in a crowd of one night stands. Besides, Min might look sweet and innocent, but really he’s a beast in bed,” a hand slides up Victor’s leg. “I bet you couldn’t even keep up with me.”

“Are you trying to make me mad?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just seducing you,” Gavin leans over and licks a strip of Victor’s throat earning him a hiss. 

“Can that wait? I’m driving or should I pull over now and pound you into my back seat.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

***

What started as a joke to ruffle some feathers turned into a heated match for dominance. Gavin’s back pressed against the wall of Victor’s penthouse, their shoes laying haphazardly by the door, his tongue down the CEO’s throat. Victor lets out a soft primal growl, grounding against Gavin’s growing erection with his own. 

“Vicious, but how long can you keep up, old man?” Gavin buries his face into Victor’s neck taking a harsh bite on his front scent gland earning him a sharp gasp. He uses that momentary weakness to switch positions. 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Victor’s eyes glow with a dangerous mixture of lust and anger. 

“Maybe,” Gavin slips a hand down Victor’s pants, gripping his balls.

“What are you- ah!” a moan rips through Victor’s throat between Gavin mouthing greedily at his throat and his hand massaging the spot between his ass and his balls. 

"What? Mr. Big-Shot alpha never taken it from behind?" Gavin mocks, eyeing Victor's reaction. 

"And I'm guessing you're oh so experienced with that cocky attitude of yours," Victor shoots back. 

"Maybe," Gavin latches on to Victor's lips, biting and licking roughly while stroking his shaft. Victor lets out soft pants when they finally part for air. 

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" Victor takes no time at all to drag Gavin back into his bedroom throwing the cop onto the king-sized bed. 

"I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into," he growls, pinning Gavin to the bed.

"Don't be so sure," Gavin waits for a kiss. Victor's hands trail down Gavin's lithe body, pushing off his denim jacket.

Gavin takes this moment to attack Victor's neck, shrugging off his suit jacket roughly. He's already peeling off his dress shirt before Victor can even get his tie loose. 

"Greedy boy," Victor growls lowly, the cold bite of his words is replaced with momentary passion. Gavin doesn't say anything, pulling his dress shirt off and pushing Victor down onto his own bed before snapping cuffs on him. Victor's eyes widen as he realizes he's trapped to his footboard.

“Now be a good cat and keep your claws sheathed and maybe, we’ll both have a good time tonight,” Gavin licks his lips, eyeing Victor up and down. The CEO’s taut muscles from years of training glisten from a light layer of sweat. He runs a hand up his chest noting the smoothness of the skin before landing on a nipple. 

“Ever had the pleasure of having someone play with your nipples, Victor?” The man in question’s face contorts into something between agony and ecstasy. 

“Are you always -hah- this chatty?” 

“No, not usually.” At this point, he leans down latching on to the other nipple sucking and licking. When he does decide to bite, Victor gives a short yelp, pulling on the handcuffs. His back arching, and body twisting trying to shake Gavin off. 

“H-hey!” 

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” Gavin flashes those big brown eyes, and begins trailing kisses down his stomach. When he reaches his pants, he teases Victor mouthing him through his clothes.

“Mm, just get on with it already,” he growls, letting Gavin know his little games are making him impatient. 

“Moody moody,” Victor’s pants find themselves a place on the floor rather quickly along with his boxers. When his erection springs free he shivers from the cold air of the room on his sensitive skin. 

“We haven’t even made it to the main course,” Gavin takes the tip into his mouth, causing Victor to gasp, hands on his hips keep him from thrusting into Gavin’s throat. Each time Gavin runs his tongue over the slit has Victor moaning deep and low. Hearing it eggs Gavin on taking him further, hollowing out his cheeks until Victor his the back of his throat when he hums. Victor gives no warning before he’s arching off the bed, moaning loudly, his toes curled, and legs trembling along with the rattling of the cuffs. Until, he falls limply on the bed and Gavin pops off his cock, licking his lips.

“We’re not done yet, where do you keep your lube? Someone needs to be punished for cumming without permission.” Victor can hardly calm his shuddering breaths to even ordain the thought of continuing. 

“I..it’s-” He pauses, _where is the lube?_ His thoughts are interrupted by a harsh smack on the ass.

“Come on, Victor, you’re not done yet are you?” _No, I’m not._

“I think there’s some in the top drawer of the nightstand,” he’s not sure he’s ready for the next step. Gavin gets up and grabs a condom from his jeans and the lube from the nightstand. True to his word there’s some left in the bottle, but it should be enough for what he’s about to do. He flips Victor over in one fluid motion, his ass now in the air and his face buried into the crook of his arm. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. Since it’s your first time and all. Just tell me if we need to stop,” Victor’s not used to this kind of gentleness from a girl, much less a guy. He nods, and Gavin warms up the lube between his fingers.

“This is going to feel weird at first so just bear with it, and try to breathe and relax or it will hurt more,” he feels Gavin circling his entrance with a lubed finger before pushing inside. 

“Ngh,” Victor squeezes his eyes tight from the intrusion. 

“Shh, you’re doing great, just breathe,” he slowly massages his finger in and out of Victor’s tight ass. “That’s it, just like that.” Victor’s hands clench and unclench above his head. And Gavin tries his best to soothe him, combing his hand through his hair and rubbing circles on his back. He hooks his finger searching for Victor’s sweet spot before landing on a small, slightly different feeling lump. Victor’s eyes widen from the moan that comes out.

“I, uh, -hah- Gaaah,” he couldn’t get the last part of his name out before Gavin’s skillful fingers start massaging his prostate. He’s scrambling for purchase, his hands clamp the footboard, he tries to shift his hips forward and away from the constant stimulation, but he’s held steady in firm hands. 

“Gavin, please I -ahhh-” he can’t even get through a sentence without Gavin making his brain putty. He didn’t even notice when Gavin inserted the second finger to help scissor him open. Two becomes three, and three becomes four, the burning sensation from the stretching is driving Victor crazy. He can’t tell if it’s pleasure or pain anymore all he knows is that it feels good. 

“Are you ready?” He can hardly think, he moans some sort of acknowledgment and whines at the loss of fingers. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow to start,” he feels the tip of Gavin’s cock at his entrance and it’s all he can do not to freeze up at that moment. He bites his arm to try and stifle the noises but Gavin’s hands softly caressing his face to get him to stop. _I can’t do it._ Tears prick his eyes, _it hurts. God, it hurts._

“You’re doing great,” He looks back to see Gavin’s halfway in. 

“Please, release me,” he huffs he’s no longer clenching the bed and wants to pull Gavin into a passionate kiss. He’ll take anything to get his mind off the pain.

“No can do, the key’s in my pants,” he slides the rest in brushing Victor’s prostate. 

“Damn you,” he mutters turning away. 

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Gavin stares at Victor with his big puppy dog eyes while kissing his neck.

“T-that’s not fair.” 

“Nothing’s fair and you know it,” he drinks in the soft pants and gasps that escape Victor’s lips with each small thrust he makes. He slowly starts to speed up angling his hips to hit Victor’s sweet spot on every other thrust, checking his face for any signs of growing discomfort.

“Mm, you’re so good,” he huffs, tightening the grip on his hips, and continuing to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Victor can’t find the words to retort between bouts of punctuated moans. Gavin speeds up his thrust, even more, pounding his prostate like it owes him money. All the while, Gavin snakes his hand down taking hold of his erection and pump in time with his thrusts.

“No, hah, it’s too much, I’m going to cum,” his back is arching into the bed from the constant pleasure. 

“I’m close, can you bear with it just a little longer?” Victor gives a firm nod, his normally cold eyes, burning with determination. Gavin speeds up his hand, and give his hips a few more erratic thrusts. It’s just enough to send Victor over the edge with a sharp cry, spilling cum all over his chest and parts of the bed. Gavin follows shortly after, slowing down to let Victor ride out the rest of his orgasm. 

“You did good,” he speaks softly, pulling out slowly. He ties up the used condom and gets up to retrieve the key. Victor lays spent, trying desperately to regain control of his breathing. He rolls over rubbing his abused wrists, closing his eyes.

“Hey don’t go to sleep yet, we still need to get cleaned up.”

“Fuck off,” he grumbles.

“Not until we’ve had after sex cuddles,” Gavin scoops up Victor like a princess. “Come on, let’s take a bath.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, and also my first piece on ao3. The sex ended up a lot softer than I originally intended, maybe I'll get around to really punishing my tsundere. But for now, I'll leave you with this soft consensual piece of trash, lol. I'd love some criticism if you have any and I will try my best to address it in the future when I write for Lucien. Get ready for Strip Cards Against Humanity.


End file.
